guyderambaudwikiaorg_fr-20200214-history
Eudes l'Ancien de Déols
, son grand-père, qui fait bâtir le Chasteau Raoul à Châteauroux.]] Eudes l'Ancien de Déols (ca 975 – 1012 - 1044), dit le GrandHistoire du Berry depuis les temps les plus anciens jusqu'en 1789, Volume 1, Louis-Hector Chaudru de Raynal, Librairie de Vermeil, 1845. ou le Roux, puis l’Ancien, est né vers 975 au Château Raoul, et y décède en 1044, selon La Chenaye-DesboisLa Chenaye-Desbois, Dictionnaire généalogique..., 3e éd. Paris, 1863-1876, tome : 5.. Eudes l'ancien de Déols est l'un des barons de Château Raoul, en 1012, à la mort de son père Raoul le Chauve de Déols (ca 935 – 953 – 1012), seigneur d'Issoudun en 1026. Eudes est, au commencement du XIe siècle, un des vassaux les plus riches, les plus dévoués et les plus importants du duc de Guyenne, et il agrandit beaucoup les dépendances de sa seigneurie''Histoire du Berry depuis les temps les plus anciens jusqu'en 1789'', Volume 1, Louis-Hector Chaudru de Raynal, Librairie de Vermeil, 1845.. Eudes l'Ancien fonde le Chapitre de Saint-Sylvain de Levroux (1012). Dans une charte il accorde des droits aux abbé et religieux de Notre-Dame d'Yssoudun (1018). Il fait des guerres contre ses puissants voisins (1020 – 1026), même les rois de France, et annexe Argenton (1020) et Issoudun (1026). En 1026, Eudes fait reconstruire le château de Massay, à côté de l'abbaye. Le roi Robert ne peut pas tolérer un voisinage qui peut inquiéter les moines, et qui d'ailleurs est aussi une menace pour ses vassaux du Haut-Berry. Il vient donc assiéger le seigneur de Déols dans cette nouvelle forteresse ; mais ce dernier résiste''Histoire du Berry depuis les temps les plus anciens jusqu'en 1789'', Volume 1, Louis-Hector Chaudru de Raynal, Librairie de Vermeil, 1845.. Eudes l'ancien fait un pèlerinage à Rome (avant 1024), avec Guillaume-le-Grand (969 - 1030), comte de Poitiers et duc de Guyenne, puis en Terre Sainte (1026 – 1027) accompagné du Comte Guillaume Taillefer d’Angoulême, et de Richard, abbé de Déols. Il fait des dons et accorde des droits à des religieux après son retour (1027 – 1037). Il fonde la basilique de Neuvy-Saint-Sépulcre (1027 – 1045), Eudes l’Ancien est loué dans le 123e épître de Fulbert, évêque de Chartres, à cause de sa prudence. Lors d'une guerre avec le vicomte et l'archevêque de Bourges, son beau-frère et son cousin, un de ses fils est tué par son oncle par alliance devant Châteaumeillant (1037). Il crée dans son donjon un atelier monétaire''L’histoire de Châteauroux et de Déols'', de Gérard Coulon, Jean-Michel Delétang, Michel Garraut, René Pècherat et Jacques Tournaire, Éditions Horvath – Roanne 1981.. C’est là le signe de sa puissance. Sa Femme est la fille de feu le Prince Foulque d’Issoudun (ca 955 – 988), qui devient une seigneurie de la principauté de Déols en 1026. Ils ont cinq enfants, dont Raoul le Prudent de Déols (ca 1000 – 1044 – 1052). * * * * * Fondation du chapitre de Saint-Sylvain de Levroux (1012) . Juste après le décès de son père, Eudes l'ancien fonde le Chapitre de Saint-Sylvain de Levroux (1012). Il est déjà seigneur de Levroux. Une église antérieure à cette fondation existe à Levroux, lieu d'un pèlerinage très ancien. Il se fait accompagner de beaucoup de ses hommes féodaux : : Drogone Buzincianensi, Girberto Brenniacensi, Beraudo Dunesbi, Giraudo Muscae, Adalardo Castromelanensi.. '' (Dreux de Buzançais, Girbert de Brenne, Bérard de Dun, Adalard de Châteaumeillant, d'Yrbert de Barzelle...)Mémoires de la Société des antiquaires du Centre 1877 (VOL7). Venu solennellement dans l'église de Levroux bâtie sur les ruines d'un prétoire gallo-romain, en l'honneur du patron de cette vile, Eudes décore l'église suivant l'expression de la Charte, d'un clergé canonial. Les clercs qu'il y institue en communauté procèdent, séance tenante, à l'élection d'un Prieur, d'un Doyen et d'un Chantre. Raoul est Prieur, Gosbert Doyen, et Theotbert Chantre[http://le-blog-du-berry.over-blog.com/article-chapitre-de-levroux-113355171.html ''Chapitre de Levroux]. Dagbert, archevêque de Bourges, remet à la congrégation nouvelle des droits de synode et de parée''Histoire généalogique et héraldique des pairs de France: des grands dignitaires de la couronne, des principales familles nobles du royaume et des maisons princières de l'Europe, précédée de la généalogie de la maison de France'', Volume 5, Jean Baptiste Pierre Jullien de Courcelles, 1825, p.178.Compte rendu des travaux de la Société du Berry à Paris, 1863, p.173.. Eudes y établit donc les prieur et chanoines, et leur donne de quoi bâtir leurs cloîtres et maisons canoniales. Il leur permet de s'accroître, et d'acquérir en ses terres. Le futur saint, Dagbert, archevêque de Bourges, décharge le chapitre des droits synodaux, et autres que l’Église lui doit, en faveur de cette nouvelle fondation. Dagbert n'est archevêque que huit ans jusqu’en l'an 1012. Eudes l’Ancien ne borne pas sa générosité à cela. Il détache de son domaine la partie de la ville confinant à l'église, circonscrit ce quartier au moyen d'un fossé, et le cède, en pleine propriété aux Chanoines, pour qu'ils y construisent des cloîtres avec dépendances et des maisons particulières[http://le-blog-du-berry.over-blog.com/article-chapitre-de-levroux-113355171.html Chapitre de Levroux]. Eudes l’Ancien fait construire une enceinte et des fossés autour de la collégiale Compte rendu des travaux de la Société du Berry à Paris, 1863, p.173.. Toujours en 1013 Eudes de Déols abandonne ainsi tous ses droits sur les boucheries de Levroux au chapitre de Saint-Sylvain''Le paysage monumental de la France autour de l'an mil: avec un appendice'', Catalogne, Xavier Barral i Altet, Xavier Barral i Altet, Picard, 1987, p.266.. Dès lors, il y a à Levroux deux cités dans une seule, la cité du Chapitre qui prend le nom de Châteauvieux, en souvenir de l'époque du prétoire-forteresse, et la cité du seigneur, qui dépend de la tour de Bonnan. Cette dernière ville qui porte le nom de Vicus Leprosus depuis plus de cinq siècles prend en 1022 le nom de d'Archipresbysteratus de Leproso, qu'elle port jusqu'en 1229[http://le-blog-du-berry.over-blog.com/article-chapitre-de-levroux-113355171.html Chapitre de Levroux]. La ville de Levroux va se recentrer autour de la cité des chanoines et le tracé des voies va s'infléchir vers la collégiale. * * * * * Issoudun (1018), Déols, Ville Dieu . En 1018, Eudes l’Ancien, par charte donnée à Yssoudun, permet aux abbé et religieux de Notre-Dame d'Yssoudun de faire des acquisitions en sa terre, et leur en accorde l'amortissement. Il veut qu'ils puissent retenir leurs serfs dans toute l'étendue de sa terre. Eudes leur accorde droit d'Usage, de Paisson et Glandée en tous ses bois. Afin que cela se fasse facilement, il joint le bois de l'abbaye à sa forêt. Il leur octroie encore une foire franche au jour et fête de Saint-Paterne, et une espèce d'asile et lieu de refuge. Eudes l’Ancien affranchit le bourg de Saint-Paterne de tous droits, coutumes et redevances, et ses habitants de tout service, excepté de celui qu'ils dévoient aux religieux. Il est à noter qu’il leur laisse le droit de sépulture de tous les habitants du bourg, sans qu'ils puissent se faire inhumer ailleurs qu'au cimetière des moines. Il permet aux religieux de Notre-Dame d'Issoudun, toujours en 1018... : ...de recevoir les aumônes & dons de tous fes hommes & vaffaux, de tenir en franc-aleu tout ce qui leur feroit donné, de poffeder leurs ferfs dans toute l'étendue de fes terres ; & leur accorda l'ufage en toutes les forêts de fon domaine, & une foire tous les ans, le jour de Saint-Paterne''La Chenaye-Desbois, ''Dictionnaire généalogique..., 3e éd. Paris, 1863-1876, tome : 5.. Par une charte du mois de mai 1021, Eudes l’Ancien, seigneur de Châteauroux, abandonne à Gerbert, abbé, et aux religieux de l'abbaye de Déols, ce qu'il a de droits dans le bourg de Sainte-Marie et la justice du bourg de Déols. Il a le consentement de ses enfants. Il le fait pour le repos des âmes de Raoul le Chauve de Déols, son père, et d’Ade sa mère, et ses ancêtres. Il reçoit en échange de la terre de Ville Dieu (Villedieu-sur-Indre) un bon chevalLa Chenaye-Desbois, Dictionnaire généalogique..., 3e éd. Paris, 1863-1876, tome : 5.. * * * * * Guerres contre ses puissants voisins (1020 - 1026) . Eudes est, au commencement du XIe siècle, un des vassaux les plus riches, les plus dévoués et les plus importants du duc de Guyenne, et il agrandit beaucoup les dépendances de sa seigneurie''Histoire du Berry depuis les temps les plus anciens jusqu'en 1789'', Volume 1, Louis-Hector Chaudru de Raynal, Librairie de Vermeil, 1845.. Les Princes de Déols luttent contre les comtes de Blois. Eudes l’Ancien, fils de Raoul le Chauve de Déols (ca 935 – 953 – 1012), se rend très redoutable. Il est doué d'une grande bravoure et dispose de troupes nombreuses. Il soutient avec succès la guerre contre tous ses voisins, même le Roi de France, Robert le Pieux (1020). Le château d'Argenton a dû appartenir à ses ancêtres ; mais il est depuis longtemps devenu un fief des vicomtes de Limoges''Histoire du Berry depuis les temps les plus anciens jusqu'en 1789'', Volume 1, Louis-Hector Chaudru de Raynal, Librairie de Vermeil, 1845.. Cette place a beaucoup d'importance, non seulement par la force de ses murailles, mais encore par sa position géographique. Située sur la rivière de Creuse, près des frontières de la Marche, elle commande une voie romaine qui, partant de Nantes et conduisant, d'un côté à Bourbonne-les-Bains et à Decise, par Bourges, et de l'autre à Néris, par Châteaumeillant, met en communication l'occident et l'orient de la France. Ces seigneurs sont avoués de Saint-Benoit-du-Sault, et leurs vassaux marchent sous la bannière de l'abbaye''L’histoire de Châteauroux et de Déols'', de Gérard Coulon, Jean-Michel Delétang, Michel Garraut, René Pècherat et Jacques Tournaire, Editions Horvath – Roanne 1981.. En 1020, Eudes 1'Ancien conçoit le projet de s'en emparer. Il s'y ménage des intelligences, et s'en saisit autant par adresse que par force. Il en chasse le vicomte GuyLa Chenaye-Desbois, Dictionnaire généalogique..., 3e éd. Paris, 1863-1876, tome : 5.. Cela lui permet de contrôler la haute vallée de la Creuse''L’histoire de Châteauroux et de Déols'', de Gérard Coulon, Jean-Michel Delétang, Michel Garraut, René Pècherat et Jacques Tournaire, Editions Horvath – Roanne 1981.. Il le possède dès lors paisiblement et le transmet à ses héritiers''Histoire du Berry depuis les temps les plus anciens jusqu'en 1789'', Volume 1, Louis-Hector Chaudru de Raynal, Librairie de Vermeil, 1845.. Les abbayes de Massay et de Déols sont toutes deux affiliées à Cluny, indépendantes, même si elles conservent des liens. Elles deviennent des centres monastiques de première importance. Bien que Massay soit situé dans le Berry aquitain, les rois de France se s considèrent, depuis Louis-le-Débonnaire, comme les fondateurs et les protecteurs du monastère''Histoire du Berry depuis les temps les plus anciens jusqu'en 1789'', Volume 1, Louis-Hector Chaudru de Raynal, Librairie de Vermeil, 1845.. Eudes l’Ancien fait reconstruire, en 1026,le château détruit en 999, près de l'abbaye de Massay. Un château qui lui permet sinon d'accabler les moines de vexations, comme le prétend un peu gratuitement Pfister, du moins de surveiller cette localité qui commande vers le nord-ouest de sa principauté''Civilisations et sociétés'', Volume 19, Ecole pratique des hautes études (France). Section des sciences économiques et sociales, Guy Devailly, Mouton, 1973, p.163.. Le roi Robert ne peut pas tolérer un voisinage qui peut inquiéter les moines, et qui d'ailleurs est aussi une menace pour ses vassaux du Haut-Berry. Il vient donc assiéger le seigneur de Déols dans cette nouvelle forteresse''Histoire du Berry depuis les temps les plus anciens jusqu'en 1789'', Volume 1, Louis-Hector Chaudru de Raynal, Librairie de Vermeil, 1845.. Mais, le roi Robert ne peut la reprendreLa Chenaye-Desbois, Dictionnaire généalogique..., 3e éd. Paris, 1863-1876, tome : 5.. Il est contraint de rentrer dans son royaume sans avoir réussi dans son entreprise. L'abbaye de Massay est incendiée deux ans plus tard en 1128. Eudes l’Ancien continue sa politique d'expansion territoriale. Après Argenton, il annexe Issoudun vers 1026''Le gouvernement d'Henri II Plantagenêt'', Bibliothèque Elzévirienne : Études et Documents, Jacques Boussard, Paillart, 1956, p.129.. Cette seigneurie au nord-est de sa principauté le met en contact avec le domaine royal''L’histoire de Châteauroux et de Déols'', de Gérard Coulon, Jean-Michel Delétang, Michel Garraut, René Pècherat et Jacques Tournaire, Editions Horvath – Roanne 1981.. * * * * * Pèlerinage à Rome (avant 1024) . Guillaume-le-Grand (969 - 1030), comte de Poitiers et duc de Guyenne, dont Eudes est le vassal et en même temps l'ami, efface alors, par sa renommée et la cour qui l'environne, la royauté capétienne. On le prend, disent ses contemporains, pour un roi plutôt que pour un duc. Il cultive les lettres et protège les lettrés. A sa cour arrivaient sans cesse des ambassadeurs des pays les plus lointains. Il échange de magnifiques présents avec l'empereur, avec les rois d'Espagne, de Navarre, d'Angleterre, de Danemark. Chaque année il fait un voyage à Rome ou à Saint-Jacques de Compostelle, en Galice. Suivant un chroniqueur aquitain : : les prélats romains l'accueillent avec le même respect que s'il eût été leur Auguste ; le sénat romain le proclamait son père C'est avec lui qu'Eudes fait, avant 1024, un voyage à Rome, et il sait inspirer une haute estime à tous ces hommes d'élite qui accompagnent constamment le duc. L'écolâtre de Poitiers, Hildegaire, l'un de ses élèves, écrit au célèbre Fulbert, évêque de Chartres : : Si vous passez par le Berry, conversez amicalement avec Eudes de Déols ; dans notre voyage à Rome, je l'ai trouvé homme de grande sagesse, et j'espère qu'il sera pour vous très serviable, si vous avez besoin de lui : il est le vassal très fidèle et très familier de notre comte GuillaumeHistoire du Berry depuis les temps les plus anciens jusqu'en 1789, Volume 1, Louis-Hector Chaudru de Raynal, Librairie de Vermeil, 1845.. Après la mort de l'empereur Henri II, entre 1024 et 1025, vu le refus de la couronne d'Italie par Hugues, fils du roi de France Robert II, des nobles italiens, envoyés par le marquis de Turin et Suse, Olderico Manfredi II, viennent la proposer à Guillaume-le-Grand (969 - 1030), comte de Poitiers et duc de Guyenne. Il se rend en Italie pour discuter de la proposition, mais refuse, lui-aussi au nom de son fils[https://archive.org/stream/histoiredescomt01richgoog#page/n205/mode/1up Histoire des comtes de Poitou, 778-1204]. Cela est justifié par la situation difficile qui règne en Italie et pour ne pas avoir à se battre pour l'Italie contre l'empereur Conrad II le SaliqueAustin Lane Poole, L'imperatore Corrado II, in «Storia del mondo medievale», vol. IV, 1979, pp. 170–192.. Mais si c'est alors chose commune et sans dangers sérieux que d'aller, comme on dit alors, visiter à Rome les seuils des saints apôtres Pierre et Paul.... c'est un voyage bien plus pénible et bien plus périlleux qu'Eudes entreprend en Terre Sainte (1026 - 1027) Histoire du Berry depuis les temps les plus anciens jusqu'en 1789, Volume 1, Louis-Hector Chaudru de Raynal, Librairie de Vermeil, 1845.. * * * * * Pèlerinage en Terre Sainte (1026 - 1027) . Depuis l'an 1000, beaucoup d'hommes, le bâton du pèlerin à la main, s'acheminent vers les saints lieux : les uns se rendent à Saint.-Jacques en Galice, au Mont-Cassin, à Rome ; d'autres, moins nombreux et plus hardis, se dirigent vers Jérusalem, alors possédée par les Fatémites d'Égypte, et vont se prosterner sur le tombeau du Sauveur des hommesHistoire du Berry depuis les temps les plus anciens jusqu'en 1789, Volume 1, Louis-Hector Chaudru de Raynal, Librairie de Vermeil, 1845.. L'un des plus anciens et des plus mémorables périnatales, dont les chroniques nous transmettent le souvenir, est celui que fait, en 1026, le Comte Guillaume Taillefer d’Angoulême, avec une escorte nombreuse de seigneurs et d'abbés. Parmi eux se trouvent Eudes et l'abbé du monastère de Déols, Richard, et probablement aussi Azenaire, plus tard moine et abbé de Massay. Eudes joint l'enthousiasme religieux au courage militaire. Le 1er octobre 1026, ils partent pour la Terre Sainte, un pèlerinage au Saint-SépulcreB. S. Bachrach. The Angevin Strategy of Castle Building in the Reign of Fulk Nerra, 987–1040. The American Historical Review 88 (1963): 533–60.. Ils sont gais, pimpants comme le baronnage du midi. Les uns portent le faucon au poing, les autres le bourdon et la panetière. Ils chantent maintes cantilènes et oraisons méridionales. Nos Aquitains ne prennent pas la route habituelle des pèlerins. Ils ne traversent pas les Alpes. Ces barons entrent en Bavière par Augsbourg, la vieille cité aux saintes images. Ils voyagent ensuite à travers la Hongrie et la Slavonie, même si ces régions sont généralement évitées à cette époque par les pèlerins, puisqu'elles viennent juste de se convertir au christianisme, selon AdemarJohn V. A. Fine, Jr., When Ethnicity Did Not Matter,[in the Balkans: A Study of Identity in Pre-Nationalist Croatia, Dalmatia, and Slavonia in the Medieval and Early-Modern Periods, Ann Arbor : University of Michigan Press, 2006, p.73.. Eudes l’Ancien est bien reçu et régalé par leur Roi, Étienne de Hongrie. Il est heureux d'accueillir ces grands seigneurs d'un pays comparativement civilisé. Il les reçoit avec des honneurs infinis et les comble de magnifiques présents''Histoire du Berry depuis les temps les plus anciens jusqu'en 1789'', Volume 1, Louis-Hector Chaudru de Raynal, Librairie de Vermeil, 1845.. Puis ils vont par l'Esclavonie à Constantinople et dans l'Asie Mineure. Ils arrivent à Jérusalem la première semaine de mars 1027. Eudes retourne en Europe par la voie maritime qui est plus rapide. Assailli par une furieuse tempête, il invoque les saints dont les reliques reposent à Saint-Gildas, et attribue à leur intercession le calme qui suit. Eudes l’Ancien est de retour en France dans le courant de la troisième semaine de juin 1027. Ce pèlerinage dure dix-huit mois au milieu des aventures les plus hardies. Guillaume Taillefer d’Angoulême et ses suivants d'armes souffrent de grandes privations, Ils sont fort amaigris à leur retour''Dictionnaire... des pèlerinages anciens et modernes'', L. de Sivry, et J.B.J. Champagnac, l'abbé Migne 1859, pp.28/29.. Guillaume Taillefer d’Angoulême meurt quelques mois après ce pèlerinage. A Limoges, où la pieuse caravane doit se séparer, le peuple, le clergé, les moines de Saint-Martial, prévenus de leur retour, improvisent, pour aller au-devant d'elle, une solennelle procession. Avec quelle admiration profonde ne doit-on pas, à cette époque de foi sincère, contempler ces hommes qui se sont agenouillés sur le tombeau du Christ, dont les pieds poudreux ont parcouru les lieux saints ! Avec quelle naïve curiosité ne doit-on pas recueillir leurs récits sur Jérusalem, sur toutes ces régions lointaines qu'ils ont traversées, sur les magnificences de la ville impériale de Constantinople !Histoire du Berry depuis les temps les plus anciens jusqu'en 1789, Volume 1, Louis-Hector Chaudru de Raynal, Librairie de Vermeil, 1845.. * * * * * Donations aux religieux après son retour (1027 - 1037) . A son retour Eudes l’Ancien va rendre grâce à Dieu en l'abbaye de Saint-Gildas, et accorde aux religieux de nouveaux privilèges. Il affranchit le lieu et les personnes qui y demeurent, de tout droit et puissance que celle l’abbé. A ces religieux il accorde le droit d'usage en ses forêts, avec les moulins de Sales et plusieurs autres biens qu'il leur fait. Eudes l’Ancien remet aux religieux de Déols, par une charte datée de l'an 1034, en juin, toutes les coutumes que son père, ou lui ont levées jusqu'alors en la ville de Déols, dans tous les lieux que ces religieux possèdent. Il leur abandonne aussi tous les droits qu'il pouvoit prétendre et sur eux et sur leurs hommes''La Chenaye-Desbois, ''Dictionnaire généalogique..., 3e éd. Paris, 1863-1876, tome : 5.. La charte de fondation de l’abbaye de Déols en 917 porte qu’Ebbes le Noble de Déols donne quatre moulins à la nouvelle abbaye, mais aucune allusion n’est faite à l’eau ni à la pêche. Mais, lorsque l’abbaye reçoit d’Eudes de Déols, en 1020, le cours d’eau sous les murs de Déols, depuis Salles jusqu’au moulin Saint-Pierre, et, peu après (entre 1020 et 1037), une autre portion, depuis le moulin de Quantigny jusqu’au moulin de Lye, ces donations sont assorties du droit de pêcheQuerrien Armelle. Pêche et consommation du poisson en Berry au Moyen Âge. In: Bibliothèque de l'école des chartes. 2003, tome 161, livraison 2. pp. 409-435.. Raoul le Prudent de Déols (ca 1000 – 1044 - 1052), son fils, les accepte. * * * * * Fondation de la basilique de Neuvy-Saint-Sépulcre (1027 - 1045) . La basilique de Neuvy Saint-Sépulcre est édifiée par Eudes l’Ancien de Déols, au retour de son pèlerinage en Terre Sainte, en 1027, selon les chroniques. Le Prince veut imiter le Saint Sépulcre de Jérusalem : : Fundata est ad formam S. Sepulchri Ierosolimitani Dictionary of French Architecture from 11th to 16th Century (1856), Eugène Viollet-le-Duc (1814-1879).. Il veut y abriter ce qu'il pense être quelques gouttes du sang du Christ qu'il a rapportées de son pèlerinage. Eudes veut aussi montrer aux habitants de la contrée à quoi peut ressembler le berceau de toute la chrétienté. Le but est certainement d’en faire un lieu de pèlerinages très nombreux, car moins dangereux, moins longs et moins onéreux que les expéditions en Terre Sainte. Logiquement, la fondation en 1042-1045, mentionnée dans les textes, doit se référer à la rotonde, Car, sans elle, l’église primitive est déjà construite (ou en construction depuis 1027/1028), Elle n’a plus, de nos jours, rien en commun avec le Saint-Sépulcre de Jérusalem. Certes on peut supposer un délai entre la fondation et le début des travaux, mais rien ne permet d’évoquer des retards importants dans la construction. Les aspects stylistiques des chapiteaux et des similitudes dans les techniques de construction sont des indices qui permettent de proposer une datation à partir du milieu du XIe siècle. Une étude archéologique permet de préciser les étapes de son évolution depuis sa fondation dans les années 1040. La rotonde, avec ses onze piliers centraux, est bien ajoutée à l’extrémité ouest d’une église antérieure. Le mur extérieur est achevé dans cette première phase, mais la cage centrale, qui abrite l’édicule, n’est terminée qu’au début du XIIe siècle. Guillaume Godel, moine de Saint-Martial de Limoges, rapporte ainsi dans ses chroniques qu’en 1042, le seigneur Eudes de Déols assiste, en compagnie de Boson de Cluis, à la fondation de l’église Saint-Jacques “ad formam S. Sepulchrii Yerosolimitani”. C’est un autre membre de la famille de Déols, le cardinal Eudes de Châteauroux qui fait envoyer sur place en 1257 la relique du Précieux Sang et un fragment du Saint-Sépulchre qui deviennent l’objet d’un pèlerinage dont nous peinons à mesurer la popularité aux temps médiévaux et modernes. La basilique de Neuvy Saint-Sépulcre est aussi fondée par Geoffroy le Meschin (ca 1010 - 1070), vicomte de Bourges, dans les possessions de son oncle, Eudes l’Ancien. Les privilèges de cette nouvelle fondation sont confirmés par une bulle du pape Grégoire VII, en 1079. Il est fait mention de l’autel du Saint-Sépulcre en 1087. L’église est donc sous l’invocation du Saint-Sépulcre dès l’origine. * * * * * Guerre familiale (1037/1038) . , en 1042/1043, l'église de Neuvy Saint-Sépulcre.]] En 1037, suivant la Chronique de Déols, une querelle sanglante s’élève entre les populations séparées par le Cher. Elle a pour cause première la possession de Châteauneuf, que se disputent les Princes de Déols et les vicomtes de Bourges. Mais, les vicomtes de Bourges n'ont guère de pouvoirs. C'est en réalité l’archevêque de Bourges, Aymon de Bourbon, qui prend les armes pour imposer par la violence le principe de la Paix de Dieu. Les événements nous sont connus par les récits des chroniqueurs de deux abbayes, Déols et Fleury, Ils éclairent de manière inattendue l’histoire d’une seigneurie du sud du Haut-Berry. Le comte Ebbes de Champagne, fils d'Eudes l’Ancien, est tué par le vicomte Geoffroy le Noble de Bourges (ca 980 - 1038), son oncle par alliance. Ce crime devient le signal d'une guerre générale. Appliquant de façon autoritaire les principes du concile de Charroux appelant le clergé à se manifester pour que cessent les conflits féodaux endémiques dans les régions d’Occident, l’archevêque de Bourges, lui-aussi apparenté aux Princes de Déols, lève une armée d’habitants de sa cité qu’il place sous ses bannières. Prenant lui-même la tête de deux expéditions, il conduit une première fois ses troupes aux portes d’un château non identifié, qu’il fait incendier, puis dirige la masse de son armée vers la citadelle de Châteauneuf, en vallée du Cher, théâtre d’un conflit entre le vicomte de Bourges et le seigneur de Déols. Eudes, à la tête de ses vassaux, livre bataille à Geoffroy et à Aymon de Bourbon, cinquante-huitième archevêque de Bourges, le 18 janvier 1038. A la vue de l’ost déolois, l'ennemi, frappé d'une terreur panique, prend la fuite et se précipite dans le Cher. La Chronique de Déols nous dit que l'on y trouve le lendemain : : plus de mille cadavres, sans compter ceux que le glaive avait moissonnés. Officiellement Eudes l’Ancien, Prince de Déols de 1012 à 1044, conquiert Châteauneuf-sur-Cher sur le vicomte de Bourges. Mais c’est le fils aîné d’Eudes, Raoul le Prudent de Déols, pour venger la mort de son frère, qui mène l'attaque et s'empare de Châteauneuf-sur-Cher appartenant au vicomte de BourgesArchives départementales de l’Indre, Berry médiéval : à la découverte de l’Indre au Moyen Âge, catalogue d’exposition, Châteauroux, Archives départementales de l’Indre, 2009, p. 10.. Raoul le Prudent de Déols devient seigneur de Châteauneuf-sur-Cher dès 1037''Le gouvernement d'Henri II Plantagenêt'', Bibliothèque Elzévirienne : Études et Documents, Jacques Boussard, Paillart, 1956, p.129.. Le récit du chroniqueur bénédictin de Fleury indique que l’archevêque Aymon organise une seconde expédition à Châteauneuf, cette possession du vicomte de Bourges, menacée par les entreprises des Déols en vallée du Cher. De cet événement et pour expier son crime contre son neveu, Geoffroy III fonde avec les Princes de Déols, en 1042/1043, l'église de Neuvy Saint-Sépulcre. * * * * * * * * * * MARIAGE ET DESCENDANCE , Son mariage (ca 1005) . Le prénom de sa Femme, héritière de la seigneurie d'Issoudun est ignoré, toutefois Geneviève Bührer-Thierry, dans Évêques et pouvoir dans le royaume de Germanie: les Églises de Bavière et de Souabe, 876-973Évêques et pouvoir dans le royaume de Germanie: les Églises de Bavière et de Souabe, 876-973, Geneviève Bührer-Thierry, Picard, 1997, p.50 et 207. constate qu’Emenon, seigneur du château d'Yssoudun, fait don de l'abbaye Notre-Dame d'Yssoudun au château d'Issoudun à Emenon et Arbert, abbés de Déols nous dit une bulle du pape Pascal IIThaumas de la Thaumassière Gaspard, Histoire du Berry, 1689, t.2, p.157.. Sa Femme est certainement fille de feu le Prince Foulque d’Issoudun (ca 955 - 988), qui est aussi le père d’Ebrard d’Issoudun (ca 980 - 1018). Ce frère unique de cette dame d’Issoudun meurt en 1018 à l’abbaye de la Vernusse et, selon Jacques Boussard, les Princes de Déols héritent de la seigneurie d'Issoudun dès 1026''Le gouvernement d'Henri II Plantagenêt'', Bibliothèque Elzévirienne : Études et Documents, Jacques Boussard, Paillart, 1956, p.129.. Foulque d’Issoudun (ca 955 – 988) est donc fils de cet Emenon (ca 920 – après 984), Seigneur du château d'Yssoudun, et d’Adhénaure. Emenon est lui même fils de Léger Taillefer fait de grands biens à l'abbaye Notre-Dame d'YssoudunThaumas de la Thaumassière Gaspard, Histoire du Berry, 1689, t.2, p.144. * * * * * Leurs enfants . (XIe siècle).]] Eudes l’Ancien et sa femme, dame d’Issoudun, dont on ne connaît pas le prénom, ont cinq enfants : ¤ Raoul le Prudent de Déols (ca 1005 – 1044 - 1052), troisième du nom, Prince de Déols, seigneur d'Argenton, d'Issoudun, de Châteauneuf-sur-Cher et de Boussac, sgr de Château-Raouls, qui suitThaumas de la Thaumassière Gaspard, Histoire du Berry, 1689, t.2, p.157.. ¤ Eudes seigneur d'Issoudun. ¤ Hélie, dont on ignore le sort. ¤ Ebbes de Champagne, est tué par son oncle Geoffroy de Bourges, en 1037, lors d’une bataille devant Châteauneuf-sur-Cher''Le Berry: du Xe siècle au milieu du XIIIe'', Volume 19 de (Civilisations et sociétés), Guy Devailly, Mouton, 1973, p.227.. ¤ Gersende (ca 1010 - après 1057) donne aux abbés la moitié de ce qu'elle a comme dîmes, serfs et autres appartenances de l’église de Brion, qui lui ont été donnée lors de son mariage, à la charge de prier Dieu pour le repos des âmes de son père et de ses ancêtres, par charte de l'an 1057''Journal des savants'', Gaston Bruno Paulin Paris, Institut de France, Académie des inscriptions & belles-lettres (France), Klincksieck, 1994, p.299.. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . Catégorie:Naissance en 975 Catégorie:Décès en 1044 Catégorie:Seigneur du Moyen Âge Catégorie:Seigneur français du XIe siècle Catégorie:Berry Catégorie:Histoire de la France médiévale Catégorie:Abbaye du Moyen Âge Catégorie:Abbaye détruite